Say No To Software Patents/Chatlog
ആഗ് 17 2008 *** You have joined channel #bmslug 08:32 *** Users on #bmslug: shyam_k prasad @ChanServ *** #bmslug modes: +sn *** #bmslug was created on ഞായര്‍ 2008/08/10 09:32:18 IST hi thanks *** t3rm1n4l (n=slynux@59.93.12.130) has joined channel #bmslug hi all:) hi all hi prasad :) hi we are about to start good! 08:33 thanks to praveen ji too! *** prasad (n=prasad@121.245.56.255) has set the topic for #bmslug: "No Software Patents Bangalore Discussion http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Say_No_To_Software_Patents" can i say about this in #gnu or #fsf?! or do we expect some experts to participate? 08:34 shyam_k, ok shyam_k, nagarjuna sir is suppose to join here now 08:37 great! in the irc? or physically?! ;-) irc 08:38 great! wonderful! 08:39 *** gn (n=nagarjun@sentry.hbcse.tifr.res.in) has joined channel #bmslug wow! hi gn :) hi gn, hi we started 08:40 ERC> /query prasad 08:41 is the 27th meeting confirmed gn, venky is telling it is confirmed now and then send me a summary of what you people are talking. I will keep this session on 08:42 gn, can you just brief us about the current situation? to help people who file patent applications, indian patent office is writing a manual 08:44 its draft is what is being discussed this draft is not only about software, but about how to file patents in general the draft does say clearly that 'software per se is not patentable' as per the law. 08:45 however, the instructions given in the manual clearly tell people that you can file software patents in combination with hardware what we have to do is to not let that interpretation go under 3(k). 08:46 please see sectiion 4 for non-patentable items. and read the relevant sections. previously the industry tried to change the law by a presidential ordinance but parliament rejected it. 08:47 that should be our argument. how can the manual try to enable a possibility that law forbids. 08:48 and most important: software does not work unless in combination with hardware. therefore, if software in combination with hardware is patentable, then all software is patentable that is obsurd. this is the strongest argument to not make such statements in the manual 08:49 and we should interpret such attempts as equivalent to backdoor entries to abuse the law does it make sense, or you want any elaboration gn, it is good 08:52 and it seems some patents have already filed stating the software works differently with different size of ram etc.. and i read in businessline in a news about providing free internet through kiosk,that the system including the software are patented.. it seems the news is this http://www.thehindubusinessline.com/2008/05/07/stories/2008050751862300.htm but i am not sure.. 08:53 patents are filed, and I do not think they are granted. 08:54 ah yes.. we need to be vigilant and object however, currently our focus should not be diffused concentrate on the elaborations and help statements written under 3(k), and ensure that they say clearly that software in combination with hardware is not patentable 08:55 those industries who are pushing this through backdoor must be informed that: is that draft available online? 1. software is already protected under IPR under copyright, and no additional protection either to individuals or industries is required 08:56 2. hardware innovations are already patentable under the regular innovations therefore all innovators are already covered 3. the current ICt revolutioin happened is a fact on the face that we do not need any more encouragement to the innovators 08:57 and keep science and technology under public domain. yes the draft is available on the patent office site 08:58 If you cannot find it, I can mail it to you shyam_k, it is listed in FCI page oh ok.. 08:59 read james message now, and one of you head to doordarshan's office today if possible *** jinsbond007 (n=jinsbond@proxy.iiit.ac.in) has joined channel #bmslug 09:00 gn, What is it about? 09:06 *** no_mind (i=7aa3fb59@gateway/web/ajax/mibbit.com/x-fb49253c3928cf21) has joined channel #bmslug 09:11 hello 09:12 *** karunakar (n=karunaka@210.211.241.223) has joined channel #bmslug 09:14 ok discuss patents 09:19 *** g1 (n=nagarjun@sentry.hbcse.tifr.res.in) has joined channel #bmslug 09:20 *** gn (n=nagarjun@sentry.hbcse.tifr.res.in) has quit: Read error: 110 (Connection timed out) 09:21 g1, software is not worn out 09:23 g1, how is it an argument against software patents? g1, it was in Lawrence's document 09:24 *** coolbhavi (n=bhavi@59.92.135.133) has joined channel #bmslug 09:35 when does meet start? coolbhavi: it has started.. with nagarjuna sir briefing the situation.. i can pm the logs if you want.. 09:36 shyam_k, isnt it over irc? 09:37 its primarily offline at bms college.. shyam_k, Ok! i just returned home from college.. I dint have a look at the auditorium ...:) 09:38 !:) shyam_k, are you from BMS? 09:40 now where is bms college ? Bangalore 09:41 coolbhavi: no I am a student of that college no_mind 09:42 coolbhavi, PG block prasad, PG block which floor 09:43 first floor vishweshwarayya hall 09:44 ok! dept of environmental engineering got it! 09:45 we will summarise it and update on the wiki 09:48 http://fci.wikia.com/wiki/Say_No_To_Software_Patents *** prasad (n=prasad@121.245.56.255) has quit: "Leaving" ah now anyone here from bms? i have the answer for prasad.. 09:55 Software doesn't wear out: In other industries, research continues up to a point where further research costs too much to be feasible. At this stage, the industry's output merely consists of replacing parts that have worn out. However, in the software sector, a computer program that is fully debugged will perform its function forever without requiring maintenance or modification. “What this means is that unlike socks that wear out, and breakfast cereal that is eaten, a particular software product can be sold to a particular customer at most once. If it is to be sold to that customer again, it must be enhanced with new features and functionality.” This inevitably means that even if the industry were to approach maturity, any software company that does not produce new and innovative products will simply run out of customers! Thus, the industry will remain innovative whether or not software patents exist. ops sorry for flooding..!:( 09:56 patent in this case would imply - let me patent it so that no one else can do similar enhancement, to sell more! 09:58 shyam_k, no problems its a small channel *** t3rm1n4l (n=slynux@59.93.12.130) has quit: Remote closed the connection 09:59 anivar ji just called me.. and he said that the meeting is over there.. and they are planning public protest and all by 22 or 23 or so.. first hand information will be there in wiki soon.. and i am adding the irc log too.. 10:00 *** gn (n=nagarjun@sentry.hbcse.tifr.res.in) has joined channel #bmslug 10:11 *** g1 (n=nagarjun@sentry.hbcse.tifr.res.in) has quit: Read error: 110 (Connection timed out) 10:14 *** hoxu (i=i@unaffiliated/hoxu) has joined channel #bmslug 10:21 ERC>